


And Counting

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, F/F, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Summer, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been too long</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Counting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fanfic100 prompt "Days."

It's been one week, three days, six hours, and forty three minutes, since we all got off the Hogwarts train and went through the platform barrier. Which means that it's been one week, three days, six hours, and thirty nine minutes since I last saw her. Pansy. Which is far, far too long in my opinion.

It'll be two weeks, three days, eleven hours, and twenty one minutes until I meet up with Harry and Ron at the Weasley's. Which means that it's that long until I can even mention her name out loud. Never mind the two months, three weeks, two days, twelve hours, and fifteen minutes until I can even see her again.

I know that, rationally, we won't be apart that long, and that we have survived these summer breaks before, but that doesn't stop my heart from aching. Rationally, I know that we have to spend this time apart. But my heart just wishes that it was already two months, three weeks, two days, twelve hours, and sixteen minutes from now.


End file.
